


TFE: True Bonds

by Angelxlove, Serafym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Affairs, Angel Bonds, Angel Dean, Angel Sam, Angel Wings, Brotherly Bonding, Grace Bonds, M/M, Possible Sam/Lucifer, Temporary Character Death, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelxlove/pseuds/Angelxlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafym/pseuds/Serafym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon AngelxLove's The Feather Effect series though I got permission to play with the story. </p><p>Sam and Dean find themselves in a situation where they become Archangels of the Lord to protect the human race. This will be nonsense and seriousness as they adjust to their new lives.</p><p>Don't really need to read the others to get into this one. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angels and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TFE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489588) by [Angelxlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelxlove/pseuds/Angelxlove). 



> I was a big fan of the Feather Effect series written by one of my close friends and I got permission to write a spin-off fic based on that world.
> 
> I do apologize ahead of time because I happen to be a sucker for Michael/Dean and I always wanted them to connect in the TFE world so this is how I will do it. 
> 
> I will write serious stuff and silly, fluffy nonsense as the original author did. This one is for her but I hope you can enjoy it as well. 
> 
> . . .
> 
> For those who haven't read TFE, all you really need to know if Castiel replaced Raphael as an archangel. Michael and Lucifer are out of the cage and BOTH in Heaven. Sam and Gabriel are in a relationship as are Dean and Castiel. They are all more or less 'friends' in the fic, some of them even being alright with Lucifer. If I bring up anything from the original, it would be events that have no effect in this fic.
> 
> . . .
> 
> Also, I own nothing...I own none of the characters and all of my stuff is un beta'd. 
> 
> . . .  
> This is my first real fic so go easy on me.
> 
> . . .

Dean arched his eyebrow at the Vinyl that sat upon the seat of the Impala with a note that said ‘Dean’ on it. He lifted it and pulled off the sticky paper to see ‘Can’t Fight This Feeling’ by REO Speedwagon’. He knit his eyebrows as he checked the paper again but nothing else was on it. It was just his name in really nice Calligraphy. 

Sam climbed into the seat beside him, narrowing his eyes at the Vinyl as he placed the laptop bag by his feet, “What is that?”

“REO Speedwagon, huh,” Dean was actually kinda impressed. Deep inside, he was a big fan of the song in particular. He smirked, “probably Cas.”

“Well he’s learning at least,” Sam shrugged as he closed the door and shifted to get comfortable in the seat. 

Dean smiled warmly as he slid it into the backseat and began to drive, making their way to the case in middle of nowhere, Minnesota and he really despised cases there because it was cold and they were usually animalistic in nature. 

“I can’t fight this feeling anymore…I’ve forgotten what I’ve started fightin for,” Dean sang, earning a bitchface from Sam, “it’s time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars…forever.”

Sam sighed, leaning his head against the window, “Why, why of all days do you have to pick today,” he rubbed his temples, “I have a headache.”

“C’mon cheer up, it’s a lovely day to save lives,” he tapped his hands on the steering wheel as he turned up the song on the stereo. It was Poison of course, he dabbled in hair metal occasionally.

Sam groaned and rubbed at his temples some more, “Let me catch a few hours of sleep before it gets light out.”

Dean sighed as he turned it down, “You get one hour,” he offered. 

“Fine just…be quiet,” Sam said as he closed his eyes. 

Dean sighed once more but smiled as he drove along the long, dark road. These were the towns he loved driving through minus the risk of deer. He nearly hit one the other night and almost crashed poor baby. 

 

. . .

“Yeah I heard you,” Dean snapped, glaring at his brother. 

“Then why didn’t you listen?” Sam hissed as they drove back to the motel room. Dean really didn’t want his little brother driving after cracking his head against a rock but Dean was kinda out of the game at the moment with one of his forearms broken to the point he could see the bone. His head was spinning and stomach twisting with nausea; lightheadedness was overtaking him as blood spilled all over his precious car despite the damn tourniquet. He tried to protect her with his jacket but it wasn’t doing any good. 

“Dean, ignore the damned seat and sit still,” Sam growled, eyes narrowed as blood trickled down the front and side of his face. Dean could see his hair matted up with crimson. 

“How hard did you hit your head?” Dean questioned worriedly because he was seeing unfocused pupils at the moment. 

“I’m fine,” Sam said, taking a deep breath, “I can at least make it back.”

“Sam, you can’t drive right now, you can barely see through the blood in your eyes,” Dean sat up and cried out as the bones grinded together, causing more blood to seep and his head to spin. 

“She is after us, Dean,” Sam’s panic was hitting Dean hard and it made him uneasy. 

“We can do this,” Sam nodded, attempting to wipe the blood from his forehead but all he did was smear it into his hair, using the blood like hair gel. 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh and he was wondering if maybe he was actually in shock. 

Sam’s eyes were frantic, “What…what is wrong?”

Dean just laughed some more, “we thought it was a damned werewolf,” he chuckled. 

Sam’s lips twitched before he started to laugh with Dean as they kept on the road. 

“Gosh, we friggen brought silver,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. 

“She was furious,” Dean went on, “she wouldn’t have attacked us if we didn’t have silver,” he stopped for a moment when the engine began to rattle and Sam slowed as he pulled to the side…right beside some cornfield in the middle of nowhere. Freaking thing was smart.

Once the engine cut, they sat in the car for a moment, staring around.

Sam froze when they heard a loud growl sound and a thump radiated right above their heads. Dean cringed when claws began to dig into the windows, shattering them as the steel bent and curled above them. 

He honestly had no idea what to do at this point…the damned thing tore every weapon he had off of him and Sam both. He gripped the sides of the seat, cringing even more when the entire top of his car was torn off. 

Instantly, they both jumped into action. Dean stood up, wincing as his arm sent waves of agony to roll through him. He glared at the dragon, her scales gleaming deep dark violet blue, lavender and pink, almost glowing in the moonlight. Her legs were muscular but dipped down into long and scaled claws. Long, black nails nearly curled around her toes and her arms were long and muscular, her shoulders forming up into long, arched and scaled wings, the insides of the cartlidge filled with a tattered and burned maroon inside. Her torso was long and lean as she curled her body around the Impala, her long, spaded tail brushing up against Dean’s back, making him shudder. 

Her head was long but wide with spikes running along the sides and horns wrapping around her head. Her eyes were focused on them, shining with a deep violet and purple glow. She bared teeth, layers of sharp fangs nearly the size of Dean’s head. They were disproportionate to her body. 

“Give me, give me or you die,” the dragon growled, her voice radiating over them. 

Sam stood up and held up his hands when she began to rear. She played with the hood of his car now and Dean whirled, “You bitch, this was my baby!”

The dragon reared, hissing, “Disrespect…and you don’t even have wings,” she sneered and her eyes narrowed as she bit down on the hood with a crunch. 

Dean snarled, “I’m going to kill you.”

She let out a laugh, “measly little thing,” she turned her head to the side, “I will kill you,” she reared back before Dean could even think, she threw a claw forward and grabbed him, dragging him closer to her body as her tail curled inwards. 

For once in all his hunting life, he had no idea how to manage a monster…this was…ancient and unheard of. He thought he’d run into dragons before but they were nothing like this. 

“Dean!” Sam shouted frantically, rushing forward but she used her tail to whip him back into the Impala. 

Dean stared up at this large, reptilian creature that had such human eyes and expression. She was beautiful in shades of pink, purple and blue with some creamy white. He was stuck staring at the claws that wrapped around his body, though, threatening to tear him apart in one squeeze. 

“Give me,” she growled, dripping steaming drool over his face.

“Zatharia,” Gabriel’s voice suddenly drawled, “let him go.”

Zatharia jumped back and pulled Dean closer, “He won’t give me,” she growled. 

Dean stared at Gabriel in shock when the archangel blew out six massive wings and they were bigger than even the dragon’s wingspan. 

She snarled and Dean gasped when he was let go as she scurried back, wings dropping behind her. 

“I’m sorry to do that Zatharia but these humans are important to me,” Gabriel said slowly and Dean hurried to stand beside him. He turned to Dean, “check your pockets and wallet…anything with gold and give it to her…she will leave you alone after.”

Dean felt his hand shake as he checked everything using one hand, finding a few gold coins and a gold medallion. He went to hand it to Gabriel but he shook his head and nodded to the dragon. 

“What!” Dean hissed, “you want me to go to her?”

“Offer her that gold for your life,” Gabriel told him and he was serious, “and make sure you say it.”

Dean sighed and shook as he walked towards her with the gold outstretched in his hand, “I uh…I offer you this gold for my life,” he felt stupid saying it but Zatharia stepped closer, head tilted as she leaned her head in to sniff at his hand. She then opened her mouth and Dean flinched but hesitated when her long, forked tongue rolled out to brush against his hand. He took a leap and turned his hand over to drop the gold onto the tongue 

She gave a smile and a wink as she curled away from him, content with her eyes to Sam now. 

“I offer you this gold for my life,” Sam said, holding the golden katana from the trunk because that was the only thing gold they had at the time. 

Dean wanted to argue because he loved that friggen sword but Sam’s life was more important as much as it sucked. 

Zatharia lit up with joy and rushed over, tearing the blade from Sam’s hands, nearly giving him a heart attack but then she flew off happily. 

“Holy crap!” Dean panted, “What the hell.”

“See you met one of our four dragons,” Gabriel said, shifting as four of the wings disappeared, leaving his wings to look like they normally did. 

“I…what kind of dragon…that’s like…Hobbit level,” Dean could barely speak. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought…they are as old as we are,” Gabriel explained, “I’m not sure why she was so out in the open…they normally hide away on undiscovered islands.”

Sam gaped, “She was…beautiful and terrifying.”

“You two run into the craziest things,” Gabriel shook his head, “I felt Za’s presence and I should have figured I’d find you two.”

Dean grimaced, “Did she have to break baby!” he shouted at the sky, “Bitch!”

“Dean, shut up,” Sam hissed, glaring. 

“She tore her apart,” Dean frowned as he stared at the pieces the stupid dragon tore apart, “I like the other dragons better.”

“Those are not real dragons,” Gabriel shook his head, “those were Eve’s attempt at one.”

Gabriel pursed his lips and walked over, pressing a hand to Dean’s shoulder; Dean sighed in relief at the feeling of his arm reforming and healing. The archangel leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss upon Sam’s lips, healing him quickly. He then turned to stare around.

Gabriel examined the scene, “Did you know Michael was created a lot similar to dragons,” he informed them. 

Dean arched an eyebrow, “He looks nothing like a dragon…but…is that how he was able to burn Anna like that?”

Gabriel nodded, “Yes, that is a dragon ability.”

“That’s…kinda bad ass,” Dean admitted because it had been pretty cool.

“Then dad realized how bad of an idea that was considering he had the ability to burn an angel up,” Gabriel explained, “he realized this when Michael accidentally killed an angel by touching them. Poor Michael was freaked out about it…he refused to touch another angel for a long time.”

Dean stared at the mess of baby again, “I am…so pissed right now.”

“You are lucky to be alive,” Gabriel pointed out, “your car getting damaged is a small price to pay.”

“Will you fix her?” Dean asked. 

“Mmm no sorry, keeping my powers on the down low today,” Gabriel said, shrugging, “kinda…pissed Lucifer off so I don’t really want him finding me.”

“Oh gosh Gabe, what did you do?” Sam sighed, turning to his angel. 

Gabriel pursed his lips, “gotta go,” he said before thrashing his wings and vanishing. 

Dean sighed and grabbed some pieces of the car, placing them in the back seat. There was no top left…it was like a damn convertible now and he was furious. 

Sam was quiet as they climbed into their seats and Dean began to drive to Bobby’s. Just his damn luck and Castiel was out for the week doing something in Avalon. He wasn’t a big fan of those little tinks and his angel. 

 

. . .

 

Dean paused, his stomach tightening when he stepped towards the garage to find the Impala…perfect. She showed no sign of damage and maybe even had a new paint job. He smirked, staring to see everything in place just as he left it…only they brought the Impala back to perfection. He saw the note that said, ‘Hope this helps’ on it. 

He shook his head and smirked. He had no idea how Cas could manage to do this and get back to Avalon but it was impressive. He walked back into Bobby’s house and fell back onto the couch. 

Sam arched an eyebrow, “Um…you gonna get started on the car?”

“Already done,” Dean smirked, “Someone zapped her back over night. She looks great so I’m not even pissed.”

“Can Cas really get from Avalon to here that quickly?” Sam asked, knitting his eyebrows, “without tiring out?”

“Guess so,” Dean shrugged, “who else would it be?”

“Where is Gabriel?” Lucifer was suddenly standing in the room, arms crossed over his chest. 

Dean glared, “Hell if we know.”

“He saved you from Zatharia,” Lucifer pointed out simply, “where did he say he was going?”

“Why would we tell you?” Sam asked, shaking his head. 

“I just want to talk to him,” Lucifer said, leaning on the door frame, wings folded behind him and they were shining with brilliant crystal white light through the deep obsidian quills like shooting stars. More and more seemed to appear every time Dean saw the devil. Added in that he obtained a new vessel somehow, he now stood about the same height as Gabriel and maybe even skinnier with platinum blonde hair that was longer than Castiel’s and it was choppy and messy, the back matted and spiked.

“I still think you look like you belong in Final Fantasy,” Dean said, grinning. 

Lucifer turned wintry eyes at him and they seemed to gleam with ice, “I could still end you with a snap.”

“Not saying you can’t,” Dean said honestly. 

“Just go, we aren’t telling you anything,” Sam shook his head, “I mean…did you really think we would?”

Lucifer sighed dramatically, “Fine,” he said and then with a gust of wind, he was gone. 

 

. . .

 

Dean smiled as he drove along one of the back roads in Jericho and he paused, “Sam, you remember this road?” he asked with a smirk. 

Sam looked confused then grinned, “Oh my gosh, yeah I do,” he mused, “this is the road with Constance, right?”

“Woman in white,” Dean grinned, staring along it, “seems like so long ago.”

“Right,” Sam stared ahead, “things were so simple then…our biggest issue was finding dad and killing one demon.”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, that’s true,” he shook his head as he went along the winding turns, enjoying the scene of leaves, “if only it stayed that way.”

“Dean,” Sam suddenly shouted and Dean focused to see headlights barrelling towards them. He quickly slammed on the horn and realized something was wrong as the pick up truck began to drive crookedly as though someone nobody was behind the wheel. 

His heart pounded as he went for the side of the road but there wasn’t enough time or space before they were hit and Dean’s vision blacked out with the sound of crunching steel and shattering windows and a crack that almost made his eardrums pop. 

He opened his eyes to find himself no longer in the car but lying over the hood of the Impala, partially crushed between the two vehicles. Smoke rose around him the engine definitely being cooked. 

His head spun as he tried to comprehend what was happening. He could hear a shout and he turned to see Sam lying on the ground beside him, blood puddling from beneath him and Dean could see the river of it spilling from his torn leg; he could literally see a flap of skull hanging off the side of Sam’s head. 

“Dean?” Sam tried to stand but cried out with a crack as his leg snapped the rest of the way and blood began to nearly spray out. His eyes widened before he could see him unfocus as he tried to hold a hand over it. 

“Sammy,” Dean managed to choke out because he could see the light leaving his brother’s eyes as he leaned back down onto the ground. 

Dean ground his teeth as he tried to move and he realized half of his body was still in the car somehow and it was only his head that was being crushed against the pick-up truck. He arched his head, trying to make sense of what happened but the man in the other car had his head on the steering wheel and he was definitely dead already. 

“It’s time,” Death was standing there and Dean’s heart began to pound. He choked out, trying to reach out for Sam as Death leaned towards him. 

At once, pain tore into him and Dean felt himself heave up a mouthful of blood and a sense of numb overtook him quickly as he watched Death place a hand on his brother before he was walking over. Dean just stared because he was dying and there was no coming back anymore. Death placed a hand on his shoulder and everything went dark. 

 

. . .

 

Gabriel froze when he felt the suddenly lurch and disconnection to Sam like someone tore away the bond. His grace clenched in fear as he instantly fled, tracing the steps of the last location he’d seen them at. When he found nothing, he made his way to Bobby’s house and they weren’t there either. 

“Where did they go?” Gabriel demanded of the elder hunter. 

“They took off to a possible Wendigo in Maine, why? Can’t you track them?” Bobby demanded and he seemed to sense Gabriel’s concern. 

“They won’t answer my calls,” Gabriel said, turning to the elder hunter, “try calling them.”

‘Gabriel, you need to see this,’ Michael’s voice hit Gabriel and it shook him. 

Without a word, Gabriel fled to his brother only to find himself at the scene of a wreck. His grace chilled when he saw the Impala…crushed as it was, he knew that car inside out. Dean was lying halfway out the windshield, glass having cut entirely through his whole abdomen and part of his skull was crushed into the 69 pick up.He was long dead, his soul even already taken from his body. 

He didn’t have to look far to find Sam’s body on the pavement, his leg snapped cleanly right through the artery and if that didn’t kill him first then the hunk of skull he was missing did. He frowned as he leaned down to place his hand over Sam’s chest but his soul was long gone. 

“The other driver is and was only human,” Michael noted as he examined, knowing what it meant. 

“They can’t come back,” Gabriel breathed, standing up because it was useless to stand around when Sam and Dean weren’t actually there and sirens were nearing. He noticed a few other cars stopped nearby, one on the phone with the police. 

Gabriel wasn’t worried because neither of the angels were showing themselves. 

“We need to contact Castiel,” Gabriel said, trying to feel for where in Heaven his Sam was but he was cut off, “Why can’t I feel Sam?”

“You can’t?” Michael asked as he stared up. 

“Can you sense Dean?” Gabriel was hopeful. 

“I can but I don’t know where in Heaven he is…only that he is there,” Michael shifted. 

“Do you think…” Gabriel took a deep breath, “that maybe I can’t see him again?”

“It’s a possibility so you don’t bring him back,” Michael told him seriously. 

Gabriel sighed, “Do you think Sam is in Heaven?”

“You can see if Lucifer can sense him through their natural bond,” Michael suggested and he was so impassive that Gabriel couldn’t get a read on him. 

“Castiel will likely show very soon without being able to sense Dean,” Gabriel realized, “right?”

“He should sense Dean’s death,” Michael gave a nod and then paused and tilted his head as though he were listening in on something. 

“Michael, what-“ Gabriel was cut off as Michael took off before he could even blink.

Gabriel watched the ambulances appear and the medical personal began to try and revive any of the humans but all of them were gone, souls and all. He was going to bet that Death personally came to collect at least two of these souls. 

 

. . .

When Dean opened his eyes, they were driving again but he realized he was fully aware of what just happened. He turned to Sam, who had the same look of shock on his face, pale as his eyes were straight ahead. 

Dean stopped the car and found them in front of what he swore was the Garden. 

“We are dead, aren’t we,” Sam breathed, turning to Dean with confusion, “What happened?”

“Car accident,” Dean stared down, his stomach turning, “I…I don’t think it was supernatural related at all.”

Sam just knit his eyebrows, “So…this is it.”

“This is it,” Dean realized that he couldn’t feel that strange bond with Castiel anymore. He felt completely alone inside his soul and it was somewhat cold and lonely. 

“But…” Sam paused, “Seriously?”

Dean climbed out of the car and stepped towards the Garden and Sam followed close behind. It was only a few moments before they were back in the middle of it like the last time. Joshua stood before them, his expression warm as always, “I need to speak with you two.”

Dean perked up in interest as did Sam as they both stared. 

“God has an offer for you,” Joshua spoke quietly, “this has never happened before, mind you so I might not have all the answers.”

Dean lifted his eyebrows, “God has an offer?”

Sam’s eyes were wide, “What is it?”

“You cannot be brought back to life,” Joshua said slowly, “God says you can go to your Heaven together and be at peace for eternity with your loved ones…or you can choose to become Archangels.”

“What?” Sam gaped. 

Dean just blinked, “Are you serious?”

“Why would I lie to you?” Joshua asked sincerely, “you would take on the roles of Archangels, defenders of the human race.”

“Or we can just go to our Heaven and just rest,” Dean had no idea what to think. 

“You must realize that in turn to choosing a permanent Heaven, you will no longer have connections to angels as you did on Earth,” Joshua explained, “and you must realize as Archangels, you will be treated as the others do in Heaven. You will have responsibilities.”

“I’ll do it,” Sam suddenly said. 

“What!” Dean hissed, staring wildly at his brother, “you want to become an angel?”

“Dean, I’m not okay with sitting around a box in Heaven,” Sam said honestly, “I’d rather be out on the battlefield, you taught me that.”

“Yeah but you want to be a holy, righteous feathered chucklehead – no offense, your actually a cool angel – “ Dean added quickly to Joshua, “Do you really think you can take orders from Michael or Lucifer?”

“I know I could if they meant something,” Sam said honestly. 

Dean knew for a fact he wouldn’t, “This isn’t something you should just jump into. What about your whole wanting to be at peace thing?”

“I can’t sit back and leave the planet alone…not if there is any chance I can still be of help,” Sam said honestly. 

“You don’t have much time,” Joshua said, staring to Dean as Sam already came up with an answer. 

“Well that’s not fair,” Dean complained, “of course I’m gonna choose what you do.”

“You wouldn’t choose a box in Heaven either as much as you are pretending to think about it,” Sam shook his head, eyes serious, “don’t try and blame it on me. Do you really think you could go on to some little piece of heaven and never see Cas again?”

“Yeah but Jo and Ellen…mom and Dad,” Dean tried to cling onto something. 

“The angels said it themselves…mom and dad aren’t here…or at least nobody can find them,” Sam argued. 

“What exactly does becoming an archangel entail?” Dean questioned, “Do we have to like…stay up there?”

“As defenders of humans, you will spend most of your time upon Earth,” Joshua explained, “you go on as you would but take care of orders when they come to you.”

“What kind of orders?” Dean needed that specified, “is there some kind of contract to read over?”

“Dean,” Sam sighed, “Heaven is a lot different than it used to be. There is no apocalypse.”

“Your orders will never involve harming any human soul,” Joshua specified, staring up, “you are out of time…either you go to your Heaven or become and Archangel of the Lord.”

Dean glanced over to Sam but he could see his brother already made a firm decision so he nodded, “Yeah, guess I’m in.”


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean begin their transformation. Castiel returns to confront Gabriel; Michael and Lucifer share some brotherly bonding.
> 
> Honestly, this is a chapter mainly about the Archangels.
> 
> . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't help but add in some brotherly bonding between Michael and Lucifer because I feel like they both need it. It it seem OOC, I apologize but they are both going to go through some changes of their own.
> 
> Still Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> . . .
> 
> . . .

When Michael appeared, Sam and Dean realized things were about to go down considering the archangel looked surprised yet determined as his eyes focused on them. Turquoise eyes were fierce yet completely unreadable. 

By the time they returned their gaze to Joshua, he was already gone and they were left standing there. Dean wasn’t sure if he was afraid, annoyed or just amused by what was going to happen. He had no clue if he could be okay with not being human but Sam had made a point. Why would he sit in a box in Heaven when he had the opportunity to save lives for…well, eternity? Getting wings was kinda a small price to pay and besides, with them together, they could most likely stop Lucifer if he decided to snap again.

“You two realize what you are about to become, correct?” Michael had to be sure as he examined them deeply, “what this means.”

“I’d like a little clarification on the rules,” Dean said with Sam nodding in agreement. 

“Well I will bring you to one of the healer rooms,” Michael started, all business, “and I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities.”

Before he could comprehend anyone moved, Dean found himself standing in a huge, white room with Sam. It was warm and had a glow even stronger than the room he once almost said ‘yes’ to Michael in. 

Michael seemed a lot more comfortable standing in Heaven than he ever had on Earth as his wings were relaxed behind him, almost swaying as he moved about. He began to create two large table-like beds along the walls with long platforms on either side of them and Dean could only imagine those were for wings or something. 

“What will this be like?” Sam asked suddenly, earning a glance of turquoise. Michael was emotionless as always.

“I will put you both into a resting state for the transition,” Michael answered, glancing from one to the other, expression unreadable, “so you will not feel much of it.” 

“Do we need vessels or are we going to have our old bodies?” Dean asked as he shifted uncomfortably because it seemed all too much like a business transaction.

“You will resume your human bodies when this is complete,” Michael gave a nod as he stood still now.

“Has Cas come back?” Dean asked because he had to know what the angel would think of this. He would honestly rather have Castiel’s opinion before starting anything but he knew there wasn’t much time.

“He hasn’t,” Michael said, eyes hinting with annoyance, “though I’m sure he will soon.”

“Gabriel?” Sam hoped but Dean could hear anticipation in his voice.

“I imagine he will be here very shortly,” Michael responded passively, “anything else?”

“So…we will be actual archangels?” Dean was having a hard time wrapping his mind around it, “how does that even happen?”

“God has given me instructions on it,” Michael answered calmly, “and you will be archangels in power just below Gabriel.”

“Will we remember who we are?” Sam inquired next almost worriedly. 

“Of course,” Michael nodded, stepping closer now, “you will be the same but have the grace of an archangel. You will also feel differently about humans mind you but not in ways that will affect your job. Emotions will seem more powerful and very different as you must recall from when we switched bodies,” he focused on Dean at that part. 

Dean did remember when he was Michael or whatever had happened. The emotions were more of a soul-wrenching sensation than body, “Awesome,” he muttered even if it wasn’t. He had nearly destroyed a realm because of Michael’s emotional memories and Dean’s lack of control over them. 

“You will need to learn control before you can go back to Earth,” Michael informed earnestly. 

“That’s understandable,” Sam stared down, obviously uncomfortable with the way the archangel was staring at him with the intensity he always had. 

“You must realize that you will have orders and you will not disobey those orders,” Michael was firm now, eyes stern. 

“Depends on the orders,” Dean muttered under his breath. 

“What was that?” Michael asked though he obviously heard by the fraction of annoyance in his tone.

“I’m not gonna be a puppet,” Dean said flatly, “if I think something is wrong, I will say it.”

“You will have say in anything that has to do with humans,” Michael pointed out, “as that is what your appointed position is.”

Dean nodded, “Then we should get started before I change my mind.”

Michael gave a firm nod and directed Sam to one of the tables. 

Dean’s stomach turned as he watched his brother lie down on it. Sam visibly flinched when Michael placed a hand on either side of his head but then he went out, eyes closed and body still. Dean would have almost thought him dead if he didn’t know they were actually already dead. 

“Are you sure this is what you want? You can go on to your Heaven and be at peace,” Michael gazed at him and there was a spark of…something that Dean couldn’t read. 

“I’m ready,” Dean nodded and moved to the other table and he sat down, staring with anticipation.

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Michael sat down beside him, gazing deeply, “I could sense Sam was ready but you aren’t. You need to be sure about what you decide. This is irreversible.”

“Well who can really be ready to become something supernatural?” Dean asked truthfully. 

“You will still be you,” Michael told him, eyes almost glossy with turquoise, “you will just have a new set of powers and of course rules to go along with it.”

“Yeah but I don’t want to be a brainless machine,” Dean sighed because he just wanted to be normal on Earth. Why did they have to get in a stupid car accident? They survived a damn real life Skyrim-style dragon just a few days before only to get smashed in the Impala; it was infuriating in a way.

“You still obtain your soul so you will be yourself,” Michael tried to explain, “that will not change. Your senses will be stronger and you will see and feel unusual things but in time, it will seem normal.”

“Guess you’re right,” Dean bit down on his lip, “let’s get going.”

Michael stood as Dean went to lie back. 

Dean took a deep breath as Michael placed a hand on either side of his head and instantly, he was impaled with warmth and euphoria that began to drag him down. Just before everything went dark, he felt Michael’s voice wash over him but he couldn’t understand what we said only that it eased his anxiety. 

 

. . .

 

“What do you mean, they died!” Castiel burst at Gabriel, who was waiting in his own little room because he knew the angel would appear. 

 

“I mean exactly what I said,” Gabriel was unfazed by the outburst, he was expecting more, “they got into a car accident and they died.”

Castiel’s eyes were blazing, “I leave for four days and they get killed! I thought you said you were going to keep an eye on them.”

Gabriel glared as he stood up, “I did,” he said, “I saved their asses from a dragon. You can’t expect me to be able to predict a damn car accident. They more or less died on impact so there was no preventing it.”

Castiel was flustered, “They cannot be brought back again,” he said, “Where are they?”

“In Heaven, I assume,” Gabriel stared down. 

“Where!” Castiel growled, feathers twitching in anger.

“You know what, this is affecting me as much as you,” Gabriel snapped, “I lost connection with Sam just like you did with Dean.”

Castiel’s wings flared, “Why can’t we go and see them then?”

“Probably so we don’t bring them back,” Gabriel assumed, “makes perfect sense to me,” his grace hurt without feeling Sam’s warmth. 

It was quiet for a moment as Castiel stretched his wings to try and feel for Dean’s soul but it was so distant and nearly diminished with their bond gone or cut off or whatever happened to it, “Have you seen Michael? He knew where Dean was last time.”

“Yeah he said Dean was in Heaven but he didn’t know where….then he took off and I haven’t seen or heard from him since,” Gabriel said flatly, still irritated about that. 

Castiel scowled, “What about Lucifer?”

“Avoiding him,” Gabriel said even though he really wanted to be sure that Sam was with Dean in Heaven. He was worried about getting his feathers singed though because he kinda dumped honey on Lucifer’s wings and that stuff was a pain in the butt to get out. 

Castiel sighed, wings shuddering, “I…Gabriel, I can’t sense him…what if I can never see him again? I didn’t even get to say goodbye,” he sat down beside his brother and lowered his wings. 

“Why so gloom?” Lucifer appeared, head cocked to the side as his eyes set on Gabriel. 

Gabriel jumped up to his feet, ready to fight if needed. 

“Oh I’m not going to fight you, I think you’ve been punished enough with little Sammy dying and all,” Lucifer stared blankly, “if it means anything, Sam is in Heaven.”

“Did you kill them?” Castiel narrowed his eyes as he stood because he needed someone to blame.

Lucifer glowered, “You still think of me that way? Why would I risk what I’ve rebuilt with Heaven by killing those two?”

“You can’t get a read on his location, can you?” Gabriel questioned and he knew the morning star didn’t kill the Winchesters, he never once thought he did.

“No,” Lucifer shook his head gravely, “Have you seen Michael?”

“Haven’t seen him since he took off at the scene,” Gabriel replied, sitting back down with a weary sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and as much as he wanted his hunter back, he knew that if Sam was in Heaven, he was at peace and he could accept that as much as it hurt.

“Do you think he perhaps found them?” Castiel asked, glancing from one archangel to the other and dread seeped in with the thought of Michael seeing Dean when he didn’t. 

“There is a possibility but I’m sure he’d inform us if he did,” Gabriel said simply but he was never sure with Michael’s intentions. 

“I highly doubt it,” Lucifer pointed out, “Michael was going to keep Dean’s location from you before, why wouldn’t he do it again?”

Castiel scowled, “He better not or I swear I’ll-“

“-You will what, Castiel?” Michael stood in the room, wings folded firmly against his back and eyes threatening on the younger angel.

“Where is Dean?” Castiel demanded, despite how his grace chilled at Michael’s warning. 

Michael’s threat was strong, “You should watch your tone,” he said darkly. 

Castiel wanted to say something but Michael turned away as though he didn’t exist. 

“I need your assistance,” Michael told Lucifer with a low tone. 

Lucifer noticed the urgency and nodded, following Michael to the location he allowed him to know. 

“Are you serious?” Castiel huffed out, not able to trace where they went. 

“Calm down,” Gabriel warned, “before you get your ass kicked.”

“How are you so calm when Sam and Dean are dead!” Castiel growled, pacing, “We need to start searching for them.”

“Go ahead, they aren’t at the same Heaven as last time,” Gabriel said grimly, “and they aren’t in the Garden…maybe we should just let them be at peace.”

Castiel frowned, “But…” he couldn’t think of anything to say that didn’t sound selfish. He stopped and instead just sat down again, “I just wish I could see him again.”

“Same here,” Gabriel stared blankly at the floor.

 

. . .

 

“Are you serious?” Lucifer hissed as he stared at the forming archangels in the room, “they got offered to be Archangels!”

“Yes,” Michael gave a nod, “Father left me a message with instructions and a vile of grace for each.”

“Wow,” Lucifer walked over to examine his human vessel gone angel and he smirked a little at the silky white quills forming, “He’s got some light to him.”

“He is your true vessel,” Michael said simply, staring now at Dean’s wings and how there was already gold forming along the shoulder of each appendage. Michael was the only angel in existence to have actual real gold inlay on his wings and as much as he tried to keep it hidden, he loved gold more than anything else. The temptation to run his hands over the new molten gold was almost too much to bear. 

“What did you need me for?” Lucifer asked, turning back to his brother after glancing at Dean with a raised eyebrow. 

“I need assistance from an angel who isn’t emotionally connected to them,” Michael explained, “and with Sam’s soul created to withstand your grace, I assumed you would be the best choice for this part…the least likely to cause problems.”

“What would you have me do?” Lucifer shifted, gazing at the way Michael’s turquoise eyes were filled with warmth and it sparked suspicion because Michael should not be okay with this. 

“You need to reach into his soul with your grace,” Michael started as he reached down to place a hand on Dean’s chest, “like this,” he let his glimmering light wash down into the hunter and Dean gasped, eyes popping wide open as he began to cry out. Michael quickly placed a hand on his forehead, lulling him back out while using his grace to push Dean’s soul, coaxing it to open up and allow the new grace to reach in. 

He pulled his hand back and turned to his brother, “Do you think you can do it?”

“You trust me to?” Lucifer arched an eyebrow. 

“I do,” Michael said simply, “and you are the only angel capable of this with the least amount of pain and the least amount of risk.”

Lucifer’s grace warmed slightly at the idea of Michael trusting him with something God tasked him to do so he would do his damnest not to let him down, “I can do it,” he said, staring down at how peaceful the younger hunter appeared, “just try to coax his soul open? Do you think it might react badly due to the cage stuff?”

“No, it won’t,” Michael shook his head, “it seems like Sam trusts you now. 

Lucifer let out a breath and nodded as he reached down over Sam’s chest. At once, he began to push in his grace and Sam gasped, trying to throw himself up as he cried out from the pain. Lucifer held onto the side of his head, trying to heal him but he couldn’t figure out how to with how much he pushed back.

“Michael, I can’t,” Lucifer realized as Sam cried out, his soul nearly screaming. He was about to stop when he felt Michael behind him with a hand on each of his arms. 

“First off, you need to calm down,” Michael said softly as he brushed soothing grace over him, “imagine your grace as a stream going through them.”

Lucifer calmed and tried, finding Sam already easing up. 

“Find a good memory and bring it forth with your grace,” Michael told him, still giving a push of his own grace for support. 

Lucifer concentrated, finding a memory of Sam and Dean on a drive to a random hunt but they were laughing and even singing. He pulled it forward and felt Sam’s soul relax as he was dragged into it, going into a sleep. Lucifer then gently coaxed the hunter’s soul to allow the grace in and was surprised at how smoothly it went. 

He pulled back and Michael was already working on Dean’s wings. Lucifer just stared, wondering what was going on with his brother. The last time Michael let grace brush over him was before he rebelled. It made him feel almost giddy with warmth and joy about it. 

“I never knew I could pull memories before,” Lucifer realized, gazing at Michael in confusion, “how did you learn that?”

“I’ve always known,” Michael responded as he stood up to check on Sam’s wings, “you just have to understand humans…they find comfort in being with loved ones despite what happens around them.”

Lucifer lifted his eyebrows at that. 

“Despite his fear and pain, he still feels calm with his brother around, even if the situation is hopeless…it’s…wondrous,” Michael stared down at Dean. 

Lucifer just stared at his brother, “Are you feeling alright?”

Michael stared at him, eyes glimmering with more golden flakes than they ever had, “I feel great,” he said simply.

“Yeah, I see that,” Lucifer nodded, his own grace starting to feel warm for the first time since he got cast into the cage; he had the old Michael back…the one he adored and admired back when he was first created.

“So,” Michael began, “you cannot let Gabriel and Castiel know what is happening until we are finished. Their presence will only make things more difficult due to emotional ties, you understand.”

“I get it,” Lucifer said, staring down at Sam, “still not sure if I’m okay with this.”

“You need to be, it’s God’s will,” Michael was suddenly right in front of him, hands on his shoulders with his eyes deep depths of power. 

Lucifer nodded, his grace warming some more even when Michael turned away to tend to more things. He really missed this side of Michael. 

 

. . .

 

Gabriel arched an eyebrow as he watched Michael nearly saunter around the throne room, creating windows all around to reveal the beauty of Heaven and the Garden. It was damn bright now, Gabriel realized when he had to squint as Michael opened a wall to face ‘the light beyond’. 

“Are you alright?” Gabriel asked as Michael stared out into the light, wings raised with a sense of wonder and joy that he hadn’t had in ages.

The eldest turned to him, golden flakes shining, “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“You’re just…like really happy,” Gabriel tried not to sound insensitive but it was a fail. 

“Am I not allowed to feel good?” Michael tilted his head somewhat. 

“Um…I figured you might feel some kind of sympathy for how I’m doing…with Sam dying and all,” yeah, he was being a baby about it. 

Michael just stared, “Gabriel, they are alive…well, sort of,” he spilled. 

Gabriel perked up, “What?” he asked, narrowing his eyes, “What do you mean?”

“I will tell you something but you need to promise me you or Castiel will not interrupt no matter what…not until it’s over,” Michael said slowly, “I wasn’t planning on telling you until it was complete.”

“I promise,” Gabriel just wanted to know and he trusted that Michael wasn’t doing something bad, “is that where you’ve been all this time?”

“Sam and Dean were offered to become archangels by God,” Michael explained, voice low as though someone would hear them, “and they agreed. That was where I went that night. I heard a message from Father. I’ve been working on this since.”

Gabriel gaped, “Are you telling me that the Winchesters are going to come back as Archangels?”

“Yes and their watch is over Earth and humanity,” Michael nodded, expression unreadable once more. 

“So like Watchers?” Gabriel arched an eyebrow but his grace ignited with warmth at the idea of having Sam as an angel. 

“No, their purpose is to help humans daily,” Michael explained, smiling, “a perfect job.”

“Yeah…is that why you are so happy?” Gabriel knit his eyebrows, not understanding. 

“It’s just everything,” Michael said calmly, staring around, “Heaven is feeling warmer than it ever has…do you not feel it?”

“No, nothing feels different, Michael,” Gabriel said grimly. 

“But it does,” Michael sighed, “for the past few days, it’s been so much more comforting than it has in a long time.”

“Well, I feel no difference so it’s probably just you,” Gabriel shrugged but he did feel warmer now knowing he would see Sam again, “I’m gonna tell Castiel so he isn’t so depressed.”

“As long as he doesn’t interfere, I don’t care,” Michael said but his voice was gaining an edge to it, “you two will only confuse them when they first awake which will be at any time.”

“Oh I get it,” Gabriel held up his hands, “no interference, I don’t even know where you are.”

Michael nodded and fled back to the healing room.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam finally awaken and begin to transition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .
> 
> I feel like this chapter was difficult to write and I couldn't get a grasp on the characters nor their reactions but this is the best I could come up with.
> 
> I will also get better descriptive of their wings soon enough.
> 
> . . .

“So Dean agreed with becoming an Archangel?” Castiel was skeptical and Gabriel couldn’t blame him; it wasn’t every day a human became an archangel, especially one like Dean Winchester.

“Yeah I guess so,” Gabriel stared off, trying to visualize how Sam would look with wings and it made a spark of desire warm him, “it should be interesting.”

Gabriel stared off into the endless light through the open room and couldn’t help the serenity he felt. Sam becoming an Archangel meant that they could literally be together for eternity and he wouldn’t need to constantly worry about him.

“Why can’t I go and see him?” Castiel demanded with a huff, “none of this seems right.”

“Michael was left with instructions, not you,” Gabriel pointed out, earning a flinch, “They will be going through a lot of changes when they awake and we cannot be there as a distraction.”

“Well I suppose it’s good I’ll see him again,” Castiel stared off, his own mind trying to summon up a visage of Archangel Dean, “they could have at least told us so we weren’t mourning.”

“You would have overreacted and did everything you could to get to him if you were told any sooner, you know that,” Gabriel said honestly, “just like I would have.”

Castiel sighed, “I do want to see what Dean looks like as an angel, though. I bet he will be remarkable.”

 

. . .

 

“You are still acting weird,” Lucifer noted as he watched his brother start to create windows around the barely awakening archangels. 

Both of the new angels sighed as Heaven’s light washed over them, soothing each aching part and Lucifer realized why he did it. He had to wonder when Michael became so good at this when it hasn’t happened before. Added in, Michael wasn’t a healer and right now he was acting just like one. 

He didn’t want to poke the bear when said bear was actually happy for once in many years.

 

Dean took a deep breath and instantly knew he was transformed because the air flowed into him like warm water, rippling into his entire body and through the new appendages that were attached to him. It was a strange sensation to have them but it also felt like they belonged there. Strangely, they didn’t seem heavy at all, more just like the weight of a jacket on his shoulders maybe. 

He could hear two soft voices speak around him and they spoke in Enochian, but he could somehow understand them as though he had always known the language.

He opened his eyes and winced at the bright light but he adjusted quickly and just stared widely at how different light appeared. It was as though he could see every particle that made it up and it was enchanting as much as it was bizarre; it washed over everything in the room with a strange warm radiance.

He sat up and his eyes set on Michael and he just gaped because he could see him…like Michael, not just his vessel. 

He couldn’t describe what he was really seeing other than maybe everything with endless galaxies and lightning and just…something he couldn’t wrap his mind around. Michael’s eyes were swimming with turquoise that seemed to swirl like smoke in white; golden specks that weren’t there before glimmered within the iris. He could swear lightning was rolling through his wings that were radiating with a striking sort of power and light.

Michael turned to him now and Dean was almost floored from the pressure he suddenly felt over him with Michael’s looming power. It was like being forced backwards by a strong wind and it made something in him spark strangely with heat.

“Tune it down,” Lucifer hissed at Michael, who seemed confused but frowned when he realized what he meant.

Dean sighed in relief as the pressure eased and he could move his muscles. He turned only to freeze as his eyes set on Sam, who was staring with wide eyes right back at him. 

Sam looked completely normal but also entirely different. His eyes had an almost autumn look to them with a mix of brownish, reddish and yellow with green forming one strangely warm color. Bright white seemed to shine through some of the iris like stars or maybe diamonds but it was weird. Sam smirked and Dean couldn’t help but smile because his brother lifted his wings and arched his neck to examine them and it looked ridiculous. They were friggen cool ass wings, though, Dean had to admit because they were so glimmering with white light but also like they could be coated in crystal at the top but as it got to the tips of the feathers, it morphed into gray and then black. 

Dean glanced down to see most of his own wings and they were a strong, bluish white light with thin lines of silver down some of the feathers. The edges of each plume were dusted in black, making each quill defined and if he looked close, there was a thin line of gold along the black edges. He didn’t want to look stupid so he wasn’t going to study them with anyone looking. 

That was when he realized he was still himself only he felt the thrum of infinite power within him and it was unsettling because he felt like an atom bomb or something. He turned back to Michael, “So…this is weird.”

“You are reacting better than I expected,” Lucifer pointed out and Dean then noticed he was in the room with them. 

He only glanced for a half second because if he didn’t turn away, he would probably gape because from what he could see, Lucifer was…really enchanting? Okay, now he was worried he wasn’t himself anymore because he wouldn’t think up words or descriptions like that. 

“Angelic vision,” Lucifer mused, his voice more light on his ears than before and it made something in him swirl oddly.

Sam didn’t hide it for a moment as he just stared at the devil with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

“Yeah that’s why they call me lightbringer, Sammy…I told you that in the cage,” Lucifer smirked and Dean glared, not even humored by his light because he was annoyed. Something hot was building up in him, spreading along his arms and wings.

“Don’t bring up the cage, dick,” Dean growled at him, not fazed as he flashed his wings that looked like they were made of diamonds because that wasn’t important, he needed to remind himself. He felt something building inside of him and knew it would be bad if he didn’t keep it under control. 

Sam turned to Dean, “Yeah you are still yourself,” and Dean literally felt Sam’s emotions brush against him like static and he knew his brother was actually calm and maybe happy.

“Where is Cas?” Dean demanded because he still hadn’t seen the angel since he went to Avalon, “How long have we been out?”

“We need to train you to control your emotions before you see those you care for,” Michael explained, the gold in his eyes enchanting because he didn’t see it before. He could also see scars running along Michael’s jaw and neck almost like claw marks but it was almost like a glow beneath his skin. He had a few more on his neck and collarbone that almost looked like teeth marks. A few long trailing scars ran along the shoulder of his wings and the arch. The glow beneath the skin was somewhat dark violet in color.

“Dean?” Sam asked because he asked something. 

Dean wasn’t listening as he stared at how Michael looked actually messed up angelically. Something bad happened to him and he never saw it before, “What happened to you?” he had to ask. 

Michael suddenly looked uncomfortable and he shifted, lowering his wings and folding them behind him, “So…controlling your emotions,” he started, “you must first understand your grace.”

Dean suddenly felt guilty for bringing it up and he noticed Lucifer seemed almost worried about Michael but they went on with the lesson. 

 

. . .

 

Dean flinched when a blast of heat erupted from his hand right into Michael’s chest and the archangel stumbled back a few steps, wincing as he placed a hand over it. 

“Crap sorry,” Dean frowned because he couldn’t get it down. Sam was already controlling his powers so much better than he did and he couldn’t help the slight jealousy that permeated into his core, making another blast of heat spread into his hand and at the ground, knocking him onto his ass. 

Sam glanced over at him from where he stood with Lucifer trying to annoy him and all it did was irritate Dean.

“Sammy,” Lucifer crooned as he snapped his fingers in front of his face, catching his attention and the younger hunter turned back to him, eyes flashing with annoyance but he didn’t have any light explode from his hand. 

“How are you so much better at this than me?” Dean asked as he stood up from where he was thrown back by his own power. 

“I’ve always had more control over emotions than you,” Sam said simply, ignoring Lucifer’s pestering to turn back to Dean. 

Dean wanted to prove that wrong so he turned to Michael, “Piss me off,” he said. 

Michael arched an eyebrow, “I don’t think you are ready for that.”

“I am,” Dean said defiantly, narrowing his eyes, “Do something to piss me off.”

Lucifer was watching them with interest and amusement now, “Yeah go ahead, I’d love to see this.”

Michael seemed unsure but before Dean could comprehend what the archangel was planning, he hissed out as one of his feathers was torn right out of him and fury lit like nothing he’d ever felt before as he shoved as hard as he could back at the archangel, “Ow, what the hell!”

 

Michael only stumbled back a little as he held one feather between his fingers with the ghost of a smirk on his lips that made heat build inside of him. Dean felt the heat expand and start to rush into his hand but he quickly latched onto it and took a few deep breaths to ease the burn and he smirked when he felt is dissipate before it could expand. 

“That was better,” Michael complimented as he tossed the quill onto the floor and Dean realized there was a line of gold at the top. He hadn’t taken too much time to examine his own wings because he didn’t want to feel stupid. He was going to assume that his wings resembled Michael’s and it made him feel strangely good about it. 

Dean turned to see Lucifer staring deeply at Sam and his brother back at the devil. He could still sense how Sam felt and right now he was in awe as he gazed back into Lucifer’s eyes. He arched an eyebrow at them then Michael, “What’s with that?”

Michael glanced at them with curiosity, “It happens with most angels around Lucifer,” he said once he noticed and he turned back to Dean, “not you, though.”

“Nope,” Dean said truthfully because he was over how Lucifer looked like crystallized light, endless galaxies and just inhuman beauty. 

Michael smiled a little, “it’s a nice change,” he noted, staring closely, “now back to controlling your grace.”

Dean sighed because he was bored and he just wanted to get to Castiel again, “I think I got it.”

“Do you?” Michael asked and his wings shot up suddenly and Dean felt the pressure over his entire body and grace, making his wings shudder as heat rippled through them. He gaped at how powerful Michael really was as he felt it resonate into him and he bit down on his lower lip at the spark that blazed in his new essence.

Michael knit his eyebrows and lowered his wings, confusion morphing his features, “You reacted better to that then I expected…you seem to have fair control of your grace.”

“Does that mean I can leave now?” Dean felt better with Michael’s power eased up and he. 

“We need to try a few more things,” Michael told him, glancing over at Lucifer, who seemed alarmed, “time to switch.”

“What?” Dean glared when Lucifer sauntered over smugly and instantly, he felt the blazing heat in his core, spreading to his palm as he wanted to punch him in the face. The archangel jumped back when Dean shot a beam of power at him beyond his control. 

“See, I am more likely to annoy you,” Lucifer mused, unfazed by the burst. 

. . .

It took hours or maybe days, Dean didn’t know because time ran different in Heaven and the bright light never stopped shining so it never became dark and he didn’t tire out. 

Finally, though, he was able to withstand the most annoying of antics from Lucifer without combusting with power so he was pretty sure nobody else could get him to snap. He hated to admit how good of an idea it was to have Lucifer working with him. 

Sam went through the transition smoothly and learned to control his grace a lot sooner than Dean but he waited around for his brother and Dean was thankful for that. Now they were just sitting in the room, waiting for Castiel and Gabriel to show up. The anticipation made Dean more uneasy than anything. 

He gasped when he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by a Castiel that he didn’t see show up. He stiffened when he felt the touch of Castiel’s grace over him and it startled him as he pulled back, feeling guilty at the hurt in the angels’ eyes.

“Sorry,” Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm his new grace as it went spastic at the touch, “just…wasn’t expecting that.”

A loud laugh tore his attention and Sam’s absolute love and joy hit Dean as Gabriel pulled the hunter against him, digging hands into his wings as he pushed him against a wall. Dean scowled, “Hey dude, I can feel your emotions and I swear, if you start getting turned on, I might hurt you.”

Sam pressed his lips together to suppress a laugh as Gabriel pulled his hands back to turn to Dean. 

“Aw you two share a bond,” Gabriel crooned with amusement, “should have figured considering your actual blood brothers.”

Dean wasn’t going to question it because he already felt embarrassed so he turned to Castiel, taking in how he appeared as an angel and he was glorious with soothing bluish light and eyes that were like endless ocean depths. Something was off, though, and he couldn’t figure out what. 

Castiel tilted his head and something in his eyes seemed unsure and Dean’s stomach knotted because that meant Cas wasn’t attracted to his angelic side. 

“Dean?” Sam was worried because he felt Dean’s anxiety and the brothers just looked at one another. 

When Dean turned back, Castiel was gone and his grace clenched. Without another word, he gathered the knowledge of flight from deep within him and left to another part of Heaven…to where, he had no idea but he needed to get away. When he landed, he was in the middle of the woods somewhere, the sun illuminating the trees but within moments, the sky darkened with angry clouds and rain began to pelt over him. A rumble of thunder shook him and he could feel his grace expanding, releasing the built up tension with a flash of lightning. 

He groaned as he felt the release of pressure and stood completely still, wings lowered. After a few deep breaths, he calmed and just stared down at how rain splashed mud a few inches into the air. He shifted, rolling the wings on his back and paused to ponder why they weren’t getting soaked and heavy. He turned to examine them better and noticed he had gold inlay along the arch and shoulder of the wings just like Michael’s. 

He knit his eyebrows as he brushed fingers along it and it was solid yet soft and it made no sense at all how it could be like that. 

After a while, he sat down on a stone he found and just stared at the endless trees as the storm eased and rain stopped but it was still gloomy and somewhat cold in the Heaven he sat in. 

“Dean,” Castiel appeared and he looked upset, “I apologize for earlier.”

Dean stared back, “It’s fine…just…I get it.”

Castiel frowned, “It is only…you resemble Michael and I didn’t know how to take it.”

Dean blinked a few times, “Is that all?”

“What did you think?” Castiel wondered with his head tilted. 

“I just…thought you didn’t…I don’t know,” Dean shrugged, not wanting to sound like a chick but something didn’t feel right. It was nearly impossible to think of what was wrong only that something was.

Castiel sat down beside him and stared seriously, “How are you adjusting?”

“As well as a newly born archangel would, I guess,” Dean said, ready for the moment to end. He stood up, “we should go to Earth.”

Castiel lifted his eyebrows, “I don’t think that is such a good idea. How much can you really control yourself?”

“I flew here instead of snapping on Sam or something so that’s a start,” Dean pointed out. 

Castiel smiled and Dean felt warmth in him so that was also a good sign, “Yeah I suppose you not frying Sam is a start.”

“I managed not to lash at Lucifer when he was singing in my face, I think I’m ready for anything,” Dean grinned, trying to get himself I a lighter mood, “anyways, I think it’s time we tell Bobby what’s going on. Has anyone thought to talk to him?”

Castiel frowned, “I hadn’t thought about it.”

“Then let’s go,” Dean motioned as he stood up then realized he wasn’t entirely sure how to fly out of Heaven, “but you zap us.”

“I’m sure Michael wouldn’t want you leaving so soon,” Castiel was hesitant. 

Dean sighed, “he doesn’t need to know,” he said, “we just sneak down there for a few, no problems.”

“If you were to lose control for even just a second, it could end disastrously,” Castiel shook his head, “not until you are entirely ready.”  
Dean groaned, “Cas, you’ll be with me…if anything starts, you can pull me away,” Dean suggested, his entire body just ready to go. Heaven was nice and all but he wanted to be in the mud, doing good with his newfound powers. 

Castiel seemed unsure but after a moment, he nodded, “We need to be quick about it,” he placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and the touch of grace blasted the hunter in a way that wasn’t pleasant but also no painful to his own essence; something was still off, though.


	4. Auras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .  
>  I apologize for the way this is written. I was slightly blocked but I managed to still try and write something. 
> 
> Not beta'd so mistakes are all my own. 
> 
> . . .

Dean froze when he and Castiel landed in Bobby’s house and his eyes set on the hunter. He wasn’t sure what Michael had meant when he stated they would feel differently about humans until now. It was not as much an emotional change as a literal feeling through his grace and wings. 

Bobby looked the same on the outside other than Dean could literally see warm light shining from within his eyes and he knew why they said eyes are the gateway to the soul. There was an aura to Bobby in a mix of blue and gold and he found himself turning his head to the side to get a better look because he’d never seen light like that surroundings a person as a whole. It was like warm light filled with glimmers of brighter lights and it was disorienting to say the least. 

Bobby’s eyes widened and he stood, “Where have you been?” he demanded, colors starting to darken just slightly but the golden glow remained strong, shimmering as though being touched by sunlight. When the elder hunter stepped closer, he could literally feel his emotions like a static over his skin in a way that was a lot different than Sam’s feelings. It sparked into his grace and he jumped back, alarmed at how the anger almost stung. 

Castiel’s hand landed on his shoulder and he nearly knocked the angel out without realizing it as he threw his arm, grace pulsing with strange sensations. He felt cold on Earth…like right into his very core, the chill trickled into him and he felt off and almost out of body. 

Bobby stepped back warily, colors shifting into so many different shades that it was hard to focus. Dean closed his eyes when he felt his grace churning and he took a deep breath out of habit but it seemed to work in keeping him steady and calm. 

“What’s going on?” Bobby questioned warily and his voice was more like a wave of sound than an actual sound and it made Dean’s head spin and grace spread along his feathers, causing them to flare and twitch.

Castiel gently touched grace to him, trying to calm him but that only made more power rush into his wings and head and he jumped away, not sure what was happening. 

“Someone wanna say something?” Bobby was getting more upset and it grated against Dean’s core. 

Dean turned back to Bobby and tried to keep calm as he focused on the task. Bobby needed to know what was going on because he was family and he meant something. 

“Do you need to go back or can you keep it under control?” Castiel’s words were more of a warning that he would send him back and Dean sensed it. 

“I’m fine,” he snapped, still trying to soothe his own essence but it was just cold and he felt a dawning sense of loneliness on Earth that he didn’t get in Heaven.

“Last I saw of you two was at the damn morgue!’ Bobby growled at him, “now you appear here over a week later without Sam and your acting all sorts of funky?”

Dean was about to say something but a crash resonated in the kitchen and before he could control it, he felt the heat blaze and expand from his core into his palm. He winced at the loud, cracking and breaking sound followed with a whistle and scent of sheer ozone as he blasted the kitchen with power. 

“Dean!” Castiel hissed and Dean felt his arm gripped as he was brought back to Heaven. 

The only thing he saw before they were back in the woods was Bobby’s kitchen gone, a gaping, crumbling hole where it used to be and guilt surged through him. 

“I heard something,” Dean tried to defend, his body cooling from the outburst but warmth was spreading through him again, calming him immediately. Damn angels and Heaven feeling nice; he understood why the angels were so obsessed over Paradise. 

“It was a rodent, did you not smell it when we entered?” Castiel glared at him then sighed, shaking his head. 

“Sorry, I…” Dean had no reply; he honestly thought he was ready to go to Earth but apparently he wasn’t. How was he supposed to know?

“Now I’m going to hear it,” Castiel looked upset, narrowing his eyes on the hunter archangel. 

“Nobody needs to know,” Dean assured calmly, “just go down there and fix his house and all is good.”

Castiel shook his head, “What you did was a big beacon to Heaven, I’m sure they already know.”

Dean could feel Michael before seeing him and isn’t that just the most peculiar thing, he realized as he turned just in time to face him and oh, he was pissed. 

 

. . .

 

Sam froze when he heard the near-shouting begin but it was in some room nearby, not where he sat curled on the loveseat with Gabriel. He ran his fingers through Gabriel’s silky wings, a warm golden tinged smoke swirling into his fingertips and filling him with euphoria. Gabriel lay with his head on Sam’s lap as he enjoyed the massage.

“What’s going on?” Sam questioned as he noticed Gabriel’s barely contained smirk as someone spoke sternly. They didn’t shout but they mind as well have been. 

“Dean and Castiel decided to go to Earth,” Gabriel shook his head, “didn’t you feel that spark of grace a few minutes ago? Idiots, both of them.”

“Wait, Dean went to Earth?” Sam lifted his eyebrows, wondering if that meant he could go, too, “how did he do it? Is he even ready?”

“Well Castiel most likely brought him there but no, he wasn’t ready,” Gabriel shook his head and smirked when they heard more raised voices, this time Dean’s overriding as he tried to argue back but he was no match. Gabriel’s been on the other side of a pissed off Michael and they are just lucky he wasn’t in a mood or they’d probably get knocked into next week.

“Why can’t I understand what they are saying?” Sam asked, hearing the tones of the voices but that’s all. He relaxed a little when Gabriel began to smooth over his longest feathers. He couldn’t get over how amazing it felt when Gabriel did that. He understood why Gabriel always begged him to keep going even if his arms were tired. 

“They don’t want us listening,” Gabriel shrugged with a grin, “first day of school and your brother is already in the principal’s office.”

Sam chuckled a little, “Yeah figures. And he dragged Cas into it.”

Both of them stared up when they heard a cracking sound and hiss with a very pissy-toned Castiel. 

“What the hell did Dean do on Earth?” Sam asked, not even concerned once the argument went on and he could hear Dean’s voice lowered. 

“Don’t know…sure we will hear about it,” Gabriel shrugged, staring up, “ignore them and groom this wing,” he manifested two more wings and curled them towards the hunter. 

Sam just shook his head as Gabriel’s warmth made his own grace calm and almost happy, if that made any sense. He knew there was a bond between them stronger than before and it made everything seem almost dreamlike. 

After a few minutes, it got silent and Sam watched as Dean appeared, holding his hand that was definitely broken. He glared at them, “Shut up,” he muttered as he moved to go grab a bottle of alcohol from the bar Gabriel made. 

“Did you really try to punch him?” Gabriel asked, lifting his head to look and he laughed, “bet you won’t try that again.”

Dean glared at them, brooding shoulders as he sat on the recliner with his bottle of whiskey that he sipped from. 

Sam couldn’t help but grin because Dean looked just like he did when their dad chewed him out. He pushed Gabriel off to get space, “What did you do?”

“I went to talk to Bobby,” Dean said simply, staring ahead at the wall. 

Sam lifted his eyebrows, “and?”

“And I heard something and he kinda doesn’t have a kitchen anymore,” Dean said, eyes shifting to Sam now. 

“You blew up Bobby’s house?” Sam was alarmed, raising eyebrows. 

“Just his kitchen,” Dean said as if that made it alright as he sipped from his bottle of whiskey again. 

“Is Bobby okay?” Sam wondered, ready to punch Dean if he needed to. He could feel the guilt and embarrassment rolling off of him like waves. 

“Yeah he’s fine. I didn’t even get to talk to him,” Dean said, shifting wings to stiffen against his back as he stared, “just…wait until you see him or any human for that matter.”

Gabriel smirked as he now leaned on the other side of the couch, wings draped around the entire couch, “Yeah that’s one of the reasons you weren’t supposed to leave yet,” he shook his head, “we were going to prepare you.”

“What did you see?” Sam asked curiously. 

“I have no idea but I could like see his emotions or some crap and I could feel them and it was just weird,” Dean looked dazed as he drank some more, “there was a lot of like shiny gold.”

Gabriel grinned, “you know what gold in that form means in an aura?”

“What?” Dean asked, “that was an aura?”

“Yes and It means he’s protected by angels,” Gabriel mused, staring at them, “you guys had that aura on you your entire life.”

“Well shit job those angels did,” Dean muttered as he recalled the many times he nearly or actually did die.

“I didn’t help much either,” Gabriel smirked and shrugged before laying a wing into Sam’s lap. 

“Does Michael always feel like a steel wall?” Dean asked out of nowhere, glaring down at his only barely healing hand. 

Sam laughed, “why aren’t you healing?” he noticed the still crushed hand. 

“Because it’s angel to angel injury,” Gabriel said like it was common sense, “takes longer to heal from. Dean injured his celestial flesh, not just his physical.”

Sam lifted his eyebrows, “I didn’t know that was a thing.”

Gabriel laughed “and you call yourself an archangel?” he climbed onto his lap. 

Sam sighed and pushed at him, “Gabe, c’mon,” he complained, not willing to get freaky with Dean sitting right there. 

“Fine,” Gabriel sighed dramatically as he stood. He walked over and kicked Dean’s chair, “Fun sucker,” he took off, leaving them alone. 

“What crawled up his ass?” Dean muttered as he finished the bottle and walked over to the bar to grab another one. 

“You are being a buzzkill,” Sam pointed out, “especially when I can sense how you are feeling. You made a mistake so knock off the mopey crap.”

“Well stop being empathetic,” Dean murmured bitterly as he began to open a new bottle of whiskey. 

“You know we can’t control that. Are you trying to annoy me so we can pissed off together?” Sam was actually starting to get irritated now. 

Dean muttered under his breath as he sipped from a bottle of Jack Daniels and Sam was getting more aggravated, feeling the thrum of energy that wanted to expel; he smirked when the bottle shattered in Dean’s hand, spraying him with glass. 

Dean whirled at him, “Really?” he leered. 

Sam put on an innocent look, “I have no idea what you just did.”

“You did that, why would I shatter a bottle in my own face?” Dean glared, vibrations of anger rolling off of his wings that were twitching now. 

Sam shrugged, “You can’t really control yourself.”

“I want to hit you and I’m not,” Dean was annoyed but he pushed it back and grabbed a new bottle so he could go and sit back down. 

“What’s going on with you and Cas?” Sam asked, earning a death glare. 

“We’re fine,” Dean said but Sam could feel his concern and he was actually worried about it. 

“Did something change when you turned?” Sam prodded because he could just tell. 

“He said he’s just spooked or something that I resemble Michael or however he put it,” Dean shook his head, “we’re good. Now drop it.”

“Wanna know why you resemble him?” Lucifer was sitting beside Dean now in his own recliner and Dean startled in his seat. 

“Get out,” Dean growled at him, feathers puffing out with irritation. 

Lucifer remained like the Cheshire cat, smirking as he lounged in his own chair, “grace will show itself based upon the character of an angel…therefore, the wings show it as well. You and Michael share similar life experiences, you might say and are similar in personality so your grace will show that.”

“Shut up,” Dean glared, kicking Lucifer’s chair with a considerable amount of force. 

Lucifer turned it into a spinning chair just in time for Dean’s foot to whirl him in a circle and he laughed to it. 

Sam chuckled a little when the devil used his wings to twirl himself in more circles like a child. Dean almost cracked a smile but he kept up a scowl. 

“When are we going to learn control some more, I don’t want to be stuck up here all the time,” Dean ignored the devil’s antics as he held onto his hand. 

“Aw did you get a booboo on your hand?” Lucifer mocked as he slowed and placed his feet down.

Dean refrained from snapping by bristling his feathers and glaring with an intensity that could probably set something on fire but he still had it under control; at least he did in Heaven.

 

. . .

 

It had been weeks before they were allowed on Earth alone but it was finally the day and Dean had been anticipating it for a while now. He smirked at Sam as they landed in the salvage yard and Dean was thrilled to see Baby parked beneath a port and she was in perfect condition because Bobby was just that amazing. 

Dean folded his wings up against his back, staring around because it was still hard to get used to being on Earth; it just felt different. How could Earth feel so foreign to him when he lived most of his life there? He spent 40 years in Hell and it was damn hot down there but even when he arrived back to topside, it didn’t feel this cold and unfamiliar. 

They had already gone to Bobby under Gabriel’s supervision a week ago and they had explained it all as Dean and Sam tried not to freak over the weird auras and smells and just sensations. The eldest hunter didn’t seem bothered at all about their change but did warn them he would still tear them a new one if need be. 

Dean liked that idea because he wanted things to feel the same which was why him and Sam agreed that they would hunt and live normally, not using their grace unless it was necessary. They also learned to keep their minds closed so they didn’t need to hear every damn human’s thoughts because that was really annoying and quite frankly, sometimes traumatizing. 

Michael once brought them to a prison so they could see images and hear the thoughts of all the criminals and they had to NOT react and how the hell was Dean supposed to ignore it when some dude was imagining bending Sam over a prison bed. Oh, even just remembering that made his grace heat up and blood boil. He had nearly torn the guy’s limbs off before he was sent back away. 

“Get in here, idgits,” Bobby was staring at the door and waving them inside. 

Dean adjusted his vision so the aura around Bobby wasn’t as bright and he shut down most of the link to know how he felt because that was all too much of a distraction. 

Once inside, Bobby gave them the details of a hunt in Tennessee of all places but they were grateful as they walked back out to get going. A normal day with a tedious hunt. 

Things didn’t move as smoothly as they sat in the Impala and the wings were just annoying. It wasn’t so much of being crushed between his back and seat like some weird solid light and feathered nonsense, it was that they didn’t stop sliding across the seat towards Sam, whose wings were doing the same.

As frustrating as it was, wings could go through most objects and even people as if they were ethereal but when it came to another angel, they were suddenly very solid and Dean hated having his touched considering it was just like a jolting shock into his grace whenever someone did. 

Sam was a little different and he didn’t get the shock aspect but more of a sensation of brushing fingers or some crap and it made him feel tingly on occasion so he definitely avoided it. 

“I’m driving so I get the middle,” Dean pointed out, shoving at Sam’s wing so he could drape his over. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled a bitchface but he pulled his wings into his lap and laid his arms over them to keep them in place. 

Dean smirked as he turned on the engine and he nearly moaned at how beautiful she sounded to his new angelic senses as he turned the radio on to play some Def Leppard because that was the mood he was in. 

As he began to drive, he had to multiple times adjust to seeing things that he never knew existed as a human like the swirling colorful light that moved like they were alive through the air. Gabriel told them they were a form of sprite that causes different sensations when humans brush against them based on their color. 

Dean swerved only slightly to avoid ramming his car into a purple one that apparently caused vertigo when it touched a human. Sam smiled, “I saw that.”

“There is no reason to run em’ over, they don’t really do any harm,” Dean pointed out, staring ahead. 

“Except the dark red ones,” Sam added. 

“Yeah well that one wasn’t dark red,” Dean shrugged, “now…what are we going to eat? I haven’t eaten in weeks.”

“You want to eat?” Sam arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Hey we’re playing it normal…normal means eating,” Dean smirked as he tried to think of what he wanted most and of course a big, greasy fattening cheeseburger with a dessert of cherry pie. His mouth nearly watered at the thought he was a few cravings away from just summoning some up to eat and drive; normal, though, he had to remember. Nothing was going to change.


	5. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean begin working on a hunt and Dean notices more changes that don't seem right.

Grief; that was an emotion Dean couldn’t shake from being around people as a new being entirely. Most of the time, he could seal off the empathetic ability he possessed as an Archangel but mourning, loss, real heartbreak; they cut into him like razor wire of despair that he could almost taste. 

He glanced over at Sam, his wings shifting uneasily from the pressure of her sorrow. A mental rock, paper, scissor game ended with Sam moving to her couch to comfort her during her breakdown. Dean took that opportunity to examine his surroundings. 

The house was small and bright, a large paned window behind the couch and the door opened, sunlight filtering through the living room and into the dining room. The table was glass, sending an array of glimmers to cast across the room and he found himself unable to avert his eyes, noticing colors that he never knew to exist before. 

Sam was whispering softly, calming her in the way he always managed to do and Dean felt a brush of energy in his blood like a steady thrum of warmth before the sensation of an angel reaching out to him, grasping at the strings of his grace with need. He felt feathers twitch in response, shooting strange tingles into his spine. 

Dean glanced at Sam, letting him know he had to head out real quick and his brother was annoyed he got stuck with the sobbing woman but he had no room to argue; you can’t fight rock,paper,scissor. 

He sauntered out the front door and paused, the call for him shifting to more of a sensation of longing as it stemmed from deep within, reaching out to guide him to where he needed to be. He knew the location but he wasn’t entirely sure what it was for. He’d been called upon before but it had been a commanding or urgency type of pull with the knowledge of whom the call belonged to; this was a soft appeal as though his angelic side was trying to find something or someone. 

A long stretch of his wings felt like a deep angelic breath of relief as the feathers spread wide, absorbing sunlight into the dusted black edges. It hadn’t felt this nice on Earth since he returned and serenity filled him in the same way it always had when he was in Heaven. 

There was another tug on his grace, urging him to go somewhere and he could follow it, he knew he could; something this nice was dangerous, though. Nothing felt so soothing without it being supernaturally related like a siren call. 

He decided it in his best interest to avoid the call and return to the case. He turned as he felt Castiel’s unique presence that was like waves crashing onto shore and a sense of calm. The other sensation still trickled in the back of his grace but he allowed himself to relax into Castiel’s company, “Hey Cas.”

Sapphire orbs were filled with a sense of sadness “Dean, there is something wrong.”

Looming stretched into Dean, “What do you mean?” he might realize the answer already. 

Castiel stared down, wings folding further back and then they were locking eyes, “I think your angelic side is rejecting me.”

“Come again?” Dean needed to be sure he heard that right because it sounded absurd. 

“While your soul was interested in me, your grace is not,” Castiel was always so blunt about it but seeing concern made Dean upset despite everything.

Dean scowled, “Well screw my angelic side. Like I said, angels are dicks,” he smirked then, hoping to get a smile or something.

“Dean, this is not a facetious matter,” Castiel was annoyed now, eyes flashing, “if your angelic side is not interested in mine then we cannot get close. It will never feel right.”

“Facetious?” Dean sighed, but went serious at the concern on the angel; the warm sensation that had been tucked away nice and cozy in his light was gone, leaving a sense of emptiness and unease; he ignored it, “Cas…when do we let Heaven crap get in our way?”

Castiel got a little reassuring smile, “So you aren’t feeling doubts?” he asked.

“No, of course not,” Dean was just relieved to see Castiel smile again, “I just need some time to adjust to my new angelic side,” he pulled the angel into a hug but it still didn’t feel the same. He cared about Cas, that was obvious under any circumstance but now it felt like it did before…like family.

 

. . .

 

It seemed dreary in Heaven, Michael realized, as he perched upon the balcony to gaze off into the endless light beyond. For a while, Heaven felt warm and comforting; it felt like it used to before everything was ruined. Though the serenity only lasted for so long and he was left with a sense of longing and for what, he wasn’t sure. 

After some thought, he decided to visit Earth. 

He landed upon a mountain, the landscape coated in a blanket of snow though in the center was a lake of calm water that glistened in the sunlight. He enjoyed watched the sun cast glimmers over the land, reminding him of when things were first created.

Michael took in a deep breath of the wintry ozone and already, he felt a sense of warmth within him, euphoria sweeping each fragment of his light and creating a longing for something he didn’t understand. 

As strange as it seemed to him, Earth was creating that blanket of warmth he had been yearning for in Heaven. He waved it off as he remained focused on the peaceful landscape. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Gabriel’s overjoyed tone made his head pound. 

“How did you find me?” Michael asked curiously. 

“A trickster never reveals his tricks,” Gabriel mused with a smirk as he bit on a remarkably hard piece of human candy. It wasn’t a surprise to Michael how comfortably adjusted Gabriel was with human things for he had always been intrigued by them. 

Michael stared off at the water, “This place has barely been touched by humans.”

“That’s because people don’t wanna freeze their asses off,” Gabriel shrugged, staring around and he wrapped his arms around himself in example even if he wasn’t truly cold.

“Perhaps it’s for the best,” Michael replied calmly, still awed by how the water never froze even if all around it is in ice. He was always amazed by his Father’s work.

“What are you doing down here in the mud, anyways?” Gabriel asked as he stretched his wings out to balance at the edge of the mountain top. 

“It’s comforting,” Michael replied, watching as his brother teetered on the edge on one foot, arms and wings spread wide for balance, “what is the point in that, Gabriel?”

“I’ve got amazing balance,” Gabriel mused proudly, jumping from one foot to the other. 

With a swift brush, Michael thrashed his wings, shooting a gust of wind towards the younger archangel, who immediately lost balance, falling backwards. It only took a moment for him to jump back to the top, eyes narrowed, “Really Michael?”

Where the urge to push him stemmed from, Michael wasn’t sure but it felt good and he found himself smiling at the look on Gabriel’s face. 

“You left the opportunity wide open,” Michael pointed out. 

“Well I didn’t think you’d be immature and push me,” Gabriel smirked and jumped at him but Michael slid to the side easily and gave him a little shove to knock him off of the other side. He waited until he reappeared before flying back up to Heaven, leaving him in a gust that nearly knocked him over the edge once more. 

 

. . .

“So…guy got his head crushed in,” Sam said slowly as he brought out crime scene photos. 

Dean scowled because that was one hell of a sight. The man’s body was left perfectly intact, barely even a drop of blood on his clothing which was strange to begin with. The surrounding area showed no sign of a struggle, all furniture just neatly in the places which they belonged. 

Whatever this guy looked like before didn’t exactly matter anymore because all that was attached to his neck was part of a jaw and then just a heaping mix of bone, blood and brain matter with crushed eyeballs discarded to the side and even they were oozing. All in all, the eyeballs looked like dented pong balls and his head was like a small, smashed watermelon. 

“And you checked the scene?” Dean asked, looking away at the gruesome image. 

“I did and there were no signs of a break in, no EMF or Hex bags,” Sam stated in confusion as he flipped through more of the folder.

“Well what do they think caused this?” Dean questioned because that was pretty messed up, “a bat?

“Coroner said someone used brute force with their hands…thumbs through the eyesockets,” Sam went on, making a face. 

Dean arched an eyebrow, “were any of the brains eaten?” he wondered.

“I’m not sure,” Sam slid the photos into the folder and pulled out more, “these people were found frozen to death and covered in ice in a 72 degree house.”

“Yeah that’s not weird,” Dean grabbed the picture and the two victims literally looked kind of blue, their skin glistening with ice in the camera lighting. 

“Same thing; No signs of break in, no hex bags, EMF; place is clean,” Sam then pulled out more pictures. 

“Wait, there’s more,” Dean mused, thinking of every infomercial he’d heard. Sam either didn’t hear him or was ignoring him.

“Not sure if it’s related but,” Sam slid a picture over of a guy whose head was covered in gold melted and dried over it and he could only imagine that would give someone one Hell of a headache.

“Someone must have pissed off Khal Drogo,” Dean smirked, earning a bitchface but he took it proudly because that was a good one. 

“Any witnesses?” Dean asked next. 

“No but one of his friends said he always remarked he would become President and was playing dirty to try and make his way up,” Sam explained, “the frozen guys…the landlord said they used to complain that the air conditioner wasn’t cold enough.”

“So…trickster?” Dean thought on it .

Sam nodded, “Probably.”

“I hate tricksters,” Dean muttered with annoyance because he did. 

Sam ignored the comment about his lover archangel considering Gabriel was their first, second and third encounter with a ‘trickster’. 

 

. . .

“Holy crap!” Dean hissed, nearly driving off the road when Michael appeared in the passenger seat. He glared at the serene features, “Give a little warning next time,” he frowned at the spilled milkshake Sam had asked for and quickly readjusted it; then it was quiet.

Dean could feel those piercing eyes locked on him and it sent a twisting heat in his stomach, making him uneasy and seem so incredibly small even with his ‘upgrade’ as Lucifer called it. He arched an eyebrow at the archangel, “Stop staring at me,” he bit at him. 

“How are you adjusting?” Michael asked quietly, ignoring Dean’s retort; his eyes shifted to gaze out the window to the passing by trees.

Dean glanced over, noticing how the turquoise was almost glowing in the dark that surrounded them on the back road. He was heading back to the motel room to meet up with Sam after discovering the head of a victim perched up on a branch right at the entrance to a forest. 

They eyes and teeth of the man were removed and nowhere to be found which was nasty and cruel and the scene made Dean want to hit someone. Next place was the home of a man that began to stink, apparently and voila, a gruesome scene with what they assumed was the body of the victim only it had a wolf head attached to where his once was. Supposedly, the wolf head was initially on his wall, mounted from a proud hunt. 

Dean was going to assume if it was a trickster, then it was a trickster that enjoyed Game of Thrones.

“Adjusting just fine,” Dean said, wondering what could warrant a visit from Michael or what he could have done to earn it, rather. He couldn’t think of anything he could have done against ‘regulation’, “think we might be hunting a trickster.”

“It’s Coyote,” Michael said before he was gone and with him, that strange heat that still tingled through his body like an aftertaste.

Dean sighed, “Spoiler alert!” he shouted upwards as the sense of cold replaced the warmth that had started to fill Earth again. Some part of him was starting to suspect Michael had something to do with it and he was close to being pissed off because that was not mentioned. Should have given him an Archangel warning label; Caution, grace comes with terrible dread on Earth. 

Then he realized that it was probably just being angelic. Anna had apparently hated it and it was rare that he made acquaintance of an angel that wasn’t a total douchebag and emotionless. He would be damned if becoming an angel made him cold and distant. 

Sam seemed fine, though – actually, he seemed happier than Dean has seen him in a long time and that was enough to keep Dean from going on a rampage. 

 

. . .

“What happened to my milkshake,” Sam frowned at what used to be a beautiful mound of whipped cream but was now a smear of strawberry and a little bit of cream and no cherry. Dean wasn’t going to mention that he ate the whipped cream and cherry and instead just told him it fell over because it did.

“The cherry is probably rolling around the Impala if you want to find it,” Dean smirked, pointing towards the door. 

Sam sighed dramatically as he went to drink the remnants of the shake. 

“Why the heck are you suddenly all into milkshakes and junk food?” Dean questioned curiously as he sipped from his flask of whiskey.

“I…honestly don’t know,” Sam admitted as he began to look for lore on Coyote once Dean mentioned it and his encounter with Michael.

Dean shrugged and allowed a touch of grace to reach out, feeling for that something he was missing. When he found nothing, he pursed his lips, staring blankly at the table. After a moment, he began to feel stir crazy so he stood, “I’ll be back,” he said before flying off. 

He wasn’t a hundred percent sure where he would go but he just let his instincts take over and bring him to where it felt right. He was somewhat confused to be standing on a mountain somewhere but as he allowed himself to examine the dark surroundings, he felt a sense of ease. This place was smack in the middle of nowhere and he was sure there was no civilization for miles and miles. 

He sat down in the cold snow, surprised how he couldn’t feel the temperature before he gazed off at the unfrozen pond in the center before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .
> 
> So guys, I really want to get into developing a Michael/Dean relationship and I think trying to drag it out is what is blocking me so in the next few chapters, I will likely be delving into that. 
> 
> If anyone is opposed to it moving a little faster, let me know and I'll try to slow it down.
> 
> . . .

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if anyone can let me know what I should rate this. I have no idea the difference between M and E. 
> 
> I do write a little (or a lot) darker than Angelxlove


End file.
